Transformers:Omega
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: Its a Generation one story. Its about how the war between the Autobots and Decepticons started.


Somewhere on Cybertron, in a factory that used to belong to the Autobots, an attack by Megatron and a few of his closest allies was about to take place. On this day, a long war would begin. A war between the two factions has gone on for millions of years. This is the story of how that war began.

A warehouse that Megatron had in mind was under the command of Orion Pax .Dion was Orion's best friend; they had been working at the warehouse and gathering Energon cubes for almost 20 years. The workers were creating Energon cubes, and also storing them. Megatron had never seen how this process was done as he had only come into being 2 months earlier. The question was how much of the Energon could be made.

Megatron had flown by the warehouse on several occasions, but this time he had decided that he would pay a visit to the Warehouse and speak with Orion. Orion watched as the Decepticons flew over the warehouse. He was intrigued about Megatron and wanted to meet him. Dion looked at him and said, "Orion I would be careful about meeting him."

Silverbolt who had appeared with the other five Aerialbots came forward and decided to voice his opinion on the matter. "I would listen to your friend Dion."

Orion noticed that Megatron was heading in his direction and decided to walk towards Megatron. Megatron got in close and looked at Orion and said, "Why hello there my name is Megatron, what is your name?" Megatron asked.

Orion said, "My name is Orion... Orion Pax and that's my Girlfriend Aerial and my best friend Dion.

Megatron had approached Orion Pax with inquiries about using one of the dock warehouses, so that he could store Energon. Orion answered Megatron's questions and then Megatron Smirked. The Decepticon leader smiled and nodded, then said, "Decepticon's Attack."

Suddenly, trucks transformers and began blasting their way through everything. Megatron pointed his weapon and killed Orion Pax and his girlfriend Aerial. Then Blasted a shot in Dion's chest killing him instantly. Orion tried to fight him but wasn't able to challenge the might of Megatron and died in the warehouse.

Silverbolt and the other Aerialbots had gone outside carrying some Energon cubes then heard the blasts lof Megatron Fusion cannon. Silverbolt was the first to recognize the blasts and began running towards Dion and the others. Once there they noticed that Megatron had flown off, but they knew that he would be back.

They were met with a transformer who went by the name of Alpha Trion. He told them to bring them with him and he would help rebuild them and make them into better warriors so they could fight Megatron's growing army. They picked them up and followed Alpha Trion to his secret Work area that the Decepticons didn't know about and would rebuild Orion and the others.

Megatron and a Group of loyal Decepticons had stolen those Cubes and had killed everyone there including Orion Pax, who at the time was a dock worker during the Golden Age of Cybertron. That was nine million years ago, and Orion Pax – the dock worker Megatron so easily used and dismissed - would later become Optimus Prime, future leader of the Autobots and one of the greatest Prime's that ever lived. The Decepticons took the Energon to their own docks and guarded it per his instructions from millions and millions of years in the future.

He decided to come to this factory in an attempt to further his conquest to conquer Cybertron. It had been several weeks later after the attack on the warehouse. The only thing that his future self did not know was that he and his Decepticons would lose the war in the future and have to abandon Cybertron. In the factory, Megatron and his allies had broken into an Autobot factory and killed all who were working there.

The factory created energy which could help them start the war. According to his trusted advisor, there was enough energy here to start the war with the Autobots, and that advisor's name was Soundwave. Megatron had searched for a long time for someone who had the talent he was looking for, talent he needed. And he finally found him in Soundwave. The question was how to get him to join. In the end he would succeed in getting Soundwave to join the Decepticons, making his army stronger and he now had a second in command. But it was not an easy task.

Exactly 100 cycles ago in a small base just outside Kaon, a former Autobot secondary base had been created in case some disaster befell Iacon. Soundwave had worked there for almost 1 year. He was in charge of communications and cracking codes and he was very good at his job. There was another just as good as he was, but had been send to moon base 1 to help with communications and was in charge in that sector of space. His name was Blaster.

Optimus Prime had given him the assignment and he had accepted the job. 5 trusted Autobots had gone with him to Moon base 1. Megatron had been watching this bright and almost naive Autobot for about 2 weeks and decided that soon he would plan his next move. When the day finally appeared he headed towards Kaon and hovered in the shadows watching Soundwave without getting attention drawn on himself by the Autobots.

Megatron continued to watch this robot from the air. He had found him intriguing and exactly the kind of person needed to help him take control of Cybertron. He decided to go down from the air, and introduce himself to this robot.

Just as Megatron was about to introduce himself, he saw that he wasn't alone and he smiled evilly and said to himself. "This will be too easy". He flew down to greet this robot. The robot had decided to go outside the base to have a few drinks with his friends Lazerbeak, Frenzy, Rumble and Ravage. Megatron landed next to them and looked at them and spoke. "You there, what are your names?" 

Soundwave had heard stories about a rogue group that had started causing some skirmishes and killing follow robots. One of the stories he had heard was a robot who could transform himself into a tank. It had been said that the tank and trucks and jets caused extensive damage and had killed other robots.

Their main objective was to steal energon and that there leader was Megatron. "You're that robot we've heard about, aren't you". Soundwave asked. Megatron walked up to Soundwave and said "Yes I am, and I was wondering if you'd like to join the Decepticons and be my second in command. I have a great future in mind for you. I have something much better than manning a communications station. Something more befitting for someone with your...talents".

Frenzy had been with Soundwave for years. He felt that this was more than just wondering and felt this could be a trap like so many others. He had learned to trust Soundwave's judgement and leadership. They had been together for 10 years and his form was a cassette and had been placed inside him and called for when he was needed. He had heard the stories and had also read the reports coming out from the areas of which Megatron and his team hit. Frenzy looked at Soundwave and said in voice filled with concern "Are you sure we can trust him? You've read the reports and have seen the bodies that have been buried."

Megatron looked at them and smirked and said, "I've seen the lives you all lead and I feel you can do, so much more and learn so much more, and be so much more, under my rule". Soundwave puts his fingers onto his lip to think about what Megatron had said. The others all turn around to look at him and say in unison "you're not considering what he is saying, are you?" "He's the one who been causing those skirmishes". Rumble replied.

Megatron couldn't believe that his words were working for some, but needed something more to push them over. Megatron said "Yes it has been me that had been causing those attacks. Everything that had been said is true. But Let me ask you this, do you want to continue to be under the rule of the Autobots? Don't you all want something more, something only I can give you? Join me and rule Cybertron with me as your leader."

Megatron decided that things weren't going according to Plan and decided to go with a more aggressive plan. "Constructicons, send in the reprogrammer". Megatron moved out of the way as the robot appeared and grabbed them and begin sinking his long arms into them. In a matter of minutes they were under his control, and their once blue eyes changed to red. They all bowed to Megatron including Soundwave.

Soundwave responded to Megatron. "Megatron, I am at your command". Megatron laughed and said, "Yes, yes you are and soon with your help, this base will be our headquarters. Let's return to my ship, Nemesis, now your ship, and begin planning out our attack on a factory. Then Karon will be mine." Megatron's eyes glow as he speaks to his trusted advisor and second in command of the Decepticons.

The Nemesis is the Decepticons flag ship, built by Megatron. It was over three miles long, and was equipped with an energon reactor. The ship also had tractor beams, and a staggering array of offensive and defensive weapons. On board the nemesis, Megatron stood on his chair overlooking his Decepticons. He looked at them and spoke. "Decepticons, our time has come to push the Autobots off Cybertron or have them bow to will of Megatron. Those who defy us will die. It's time to attack Kaon and make it our new home, Soundwave you will help us get into the base's defences".

Soundwave nodded then went to a computer and input a map of the base and began showing his new master the layout of the base and its weaknesses. Megatron was very pleased at what he heard and said, "Let the slaughter begin." The small arm left the Nemesis and headed for Kaon. Once there Megatron and his troops began to open fire on the base. The gun turrets were the first to be hit. Devastator appeared and began ripping the turrets to shreds. The Autobots had no chance and were killed. Megatron and his troops slaughtered every Autobot in their way.

They made it to the main area of the base and there they met with some serious resistance. Megatron looked at Devastator and said "Punch a hole in here for us and eliminate these pests." Devastator nodded and moved towards the wall. He was about to punch a hole in the main Gate, but was suddenly rocked with explosions. He turned and noticed that 5 jets were blasting him, and heard a voice say, "Form Superion." Suddenly there was another huge robot in front of them and they immediately began battling each other.

Megatron stood at the entrance, so close to victory, but he wasn't expecting the Aerialbots. He looked to Soundwave and said, "Soundwave, open these gates for the glory of the Decepticons."  
"Yes mighty Megatron, as you command." Soundwave replied. As the battle raged, Soundwave headed to the entry pad and scanned the machine with his hand.

While that was going, Megatron turned his attention to Superion. Superion picked up Devastator and tossed him away from the Gate. Devastastor hit the ground hard and was slow to get up. Superion then turned his attention to Megatron. "Decepticons fire on Superion."ordered Megatron. They all began firing on Superion. He fell down, but quickly recovered and got up. Suddenly, he heard a voice, Optimus Prime. "Superion fall back and head back to Iacon. There's nothing more you can do, just get out of here and leave it to us." 

Superion answered "Acknowledged Optimus, Superion will retreat. Superion separate. Megatron smirked, thinking this would make the victory sweeter and said, "Let them go".

They all turned to looked at Soundwave. He continues to scan the terminal. Meanwhile inside the base, Prowl and the others contact Iacon and ask if reinforcements were on the way.

"Iacon, this is Prowl requesting reinforcements."

Jazz at Iacon answered the communication. He tells Prowl that Optimus has ordered that all remaining Autobots head back to Iacon and await further instructions. Prowl and the remaining Autobots leave the base from the back. They transform and head in the direction of Iacon. Once at the base, they await instructions. As of right now, the Autobots had no leader. Rumours had been going around that soon one would be chosen. Ironhide, who now transformed into a kind of truck, but he had no wheels. Just a fan shaped object where the wheels would be. Before Megatron had killed him, he was originally known as Dion, Optimus best friend who had been reconstructed into Ironhide.

The five jets left the area and headed for Iacon. Skydive while flying with the others spoke up. "Wonder why Optimus ordered us to leave."

Silverbolt decided to speak since Optimus had placed him in charge of the Aerialbots. "Whatever the reason Skydive, I'm sure he has a plan."

"Why would Megatron decide to attack now, I mean we don't know much about him."

"Well we know that he is the first transformer to be created the way he was." replied Fireflight.

"Don't forget he was also the first transformer to fly." Slingshot interrupted Fireflight and finished his sentence."

Meanwhile back at Iacon, Optimus awaited the Council of Elders to call him. They had been in session and had been speaking with Alpha Trion, who was Optimus's creator. He also helped in creating new warriors out of the Autobots. One of the Elders decides to stand up and address the others.

"The Autobots need direction, leadership in order to stop this Megatron."  
Alpha Trion stepped forward and said, "I couldn't agree more Council Elder. I'd like to nominate Optimus Prime as leader of the Autobots."

Another elder spoke, "Optimus has shown great leadership and I agree he would be a great leader. Perhaps great enough to end of this war before it begins." Another Elder who had been speaking before looked at Alpha Trion and said, "Would Optimus take the responsibly and carry the Matrix of leadership? We have been holding safe since the other Prime fell."

Alpha Trion looked back at the Council elders and replied to them "Why not ask him yourselves." The Elder looked at a guard standing by the door and said, "Send Optimus inside these chamber walls."The guard turned and opened the door. He stepped out, looked at Optimus and spoke "The Elders Will see you now."

Optimus nodded and headed into the Council chamber. The middle Elder looked at Optimus and spoke.

"Optimus, welcome to our chambers."

Optimus said, "Why was I summoned here today, when I need to be out helping our follow Autobots."

"Optimus you are here because we have something important to ask of you. Will you lead the Autobots? Will you accept the Matrix of Leadership?"

Optimus turned to look at everyone in the room and spoke up. "Yes, I will accept this great honor and will continue to lead until I'm dead."

Alpha Trion stepped forward and opened Optimus's chest. He placed the Matrix inside Optimus. He then said, "Rise Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"Thank you, Alpha Trion." Optimus Prime replied.

Optimus Prime left the Council of Elders and prepared to return to Iacon and begin making plans to stop Megatron. Alpha Trion followed Optimus outside the chamber then stopped. Alpha Trion turned to and walked a few steps towards a window and continued to speak.  
"Optimus, do you have a moment?"Alpha Trion asked.

"Alpha Trion, what can I do for you?"Optimus replied.

Alpha Trion said, "The Council of Elders have decided that they will go into hiding, and I am going with them."

Optimus looked puzzled and said, "Go into hiding? But why?"

"There are fears that a huge war will began." Alpha Trion replied.

"You think Megatron is willing to go that far? To destroy all the energy on Cybertron? You think he would kill us all and make us not existence?"Optimus Prime asked.

Alpha sighed and spoke "Yes Optimus Prime, I do. It's up to you and the rest to stop him at all costs. I shall return someday in distant future. As for the rest of the Elders, I don't know."  
"I must return to Iacon and think of a way to stop him, but meanwhile order all non Autobots who are unable to fight, to leave Cybertron until the fighting is stopped. You've been to the future, any insights that I should know?"

"Optimus Prime, you know very well that I can't do that. Moving all non Autobots off the planet is a good idea."

Optimus nodded and turned to Alpha Trion and said, "Goodbye, old friend."

"Goodbye, Optimus Prime. Our hopes now lie with you. Be strong. Be safe."

Optimus Prime, now leader of the Autobots, headed towards Iacon. Upon his arrival, he was greeted by an old friend named Jazz.

"Optimus, welcome back to Iacon." Jazz replied.

"Optimus Prime transformed and looked back at him and said, "Thanks Jazz. Now let's get inside and plan our next move."

They both headed inside and walked into the war room. Ironhide and Prowl had been watching the decepticons on the view screen. Optimus goes up to them and looked directly at them.

"I want everyone in the shuttle bay, I have news that I'd like to share".

Every Autobot headed to the shuttle bay to await Optimus's speech. Optimus was the last to arrive. Once there he looked at them. As he stood there, many of the Autobots noticed he looked different. He appeared to be physically taller, but he had a new serious look and feel about him.

Optimus noticed that everyone had questions that only he had the answers to.

"Many of you must have questions to why I look different." Optimus replied.  
Everyone started speaking at once.

"Please everyone settle down, I'll explain everything that has happened in the last hour."

They all settle down and Optimus continued his explanation.

"I went to see the council of the elders as instructed by Alpha Trion."

Bumblebee interrupted Optimus's explanation and said, "Alpha Trion told you to go there and see them. I thought he was dead." 

Everyone there turned and looked at Bumblebee. Optimus looked at the others and smiled. He liked the fact that his troops voiced their opinions and looked at Bumblebee to answer his question.

"I didn't know it came from him and yes, Bumblebee, I thought he was dead, too. I went in and spoke to the Elders. Alpha Trion nominated me to be the leader of the Autobots and I have accepted. I have also received the Matrix of leadership. So, as of right now, I'm the leader of the Autobots."

Everyone clapped and cheered. Optimus then gave his first orders to them. He looked at his team and said, "I want all non Autobots to report to the shuttles and to leave Cybertron until things settle down. I want you all to be safe so when the time is right, you can return home. Dismissed."

They all leave and began to pack up their things to leave Cybertron. Optimus then turned his attention to the others who had remained there. He looked at them and spoke up.

"So, all of you have decided to stay and help stop Megatron?"

They all nodded at Optimus and waited his orders. Optimus looked at all the ones who decided to stay and stop Megatron. He spoke to those who stayed.

"Thank you for staying all of you. We need a plan and way to stop Megatron from making things worse. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Ironhide stepped forward and spoke to everyone. "Well we could a factory of hours and set up a trap. I mean Megatron know runs Kaon and we can't just made an assault on there with all his troops now there."

Optimus looked at Ironhide and placed his hand towards his mouth to think. It took him almost 40 seconds to decide. He looked back at the Autobots and said, "Ironhide's plan is good I like it, but I'd like to made a few changes to the plan for starters I'd like to chose the place and place charges outside and if need be blow it up with then inside, thus ending the war."

Jazz looked at them and spoke "What factory Optimus did you have in mind for the attack". Jazz asked.

Optimus said, "I was thinking of using sector G."

Prowl decided to voice his opinion and spoke up. He looked at Jazz, Optimus and Ironhide. "Isn't that under Starscreams control?"

Ironhide answered Prowl's question "Yes it is? But have this feeling be might betray us anyone. He been,wanting his own troops to command for years and had Been butting heads with our former leader before his death and Megatron might help his huge ego."

Optimus said in a stern voice "We begin sending out word of this in communication in 2 hours. Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Brawn Kup and certain Autobots of Ironhide choses for our team we leave in 5 hours."

Optimus leaves the shuttle bay and heads back to the war room to make the communication happen. He sends out the signal in hopes it would get noticed by Megatron. Soundwave finally gets the codes to enter the base. He enters the codes he had discovered on the key pad. Megatron is very pleased at Soundwave and acknowledges him.

He stood there in kaon looking at his troop and decided that it was time to make a speech. A speech that Megatron thought about, and that would motivate his troops to victory. A victory that would have them seize control of the planet. He turns to look at his fellow Decepticons and speaks. "Today Decepticons is a beginning that we Decepticons will control Cybertron, let those that try parish at our hands. This will be a daylong remembered as the day we Decepticons run Cybertron".

Megatron entered the base first and fellow troops follow him in. To his surprise he noticed that there wasn't any resistance from any Autobot. He thought for a moment and hadn't expected this attack to be this easy. The only thing running was a few weapons turrets set to fire on the presents of movement. Megatron and the rest of his troops fired their weapons on the turrets and destroying them with ease. He found it strange and wanted answers. He looked at Soundwave hoping he had the answer.

Soundwave looked back at Megatron then walked up to the communications console and pushed a few button on the console and spoke "According to the communication long the Autobots received a communication ordering them to leave this base to us. It's just like them to do this."

Megatron smiled and said, "They didn't want to face me. But whatever their reason makes it much easier to plan out our next move. Soundwave want you to monitor their frequencies and see if you hear anything of interest."

Soundwave nodded and began monitoring signals. Megatron said," I want to know what's going on?"

Soundwave said, "Yes mighty Megatron."

Soundwave headed to the monitor and pushed a few buttons and began to listen to autobot frequencies.

Only seating at the console he picks up and communications of interest and pushed a button on his chest and spoke out loud. "Megatron we've picked a communication from an Autobot. There saying that there a factory that has energon and section of the place that can help repair or build troops."

Megatron awoke from his sleep and picked up the communication and said, "Good job Soundwave, have our troops prepare to head out there once they recharge."

Soundwave said, "Yes Megatron as u command."

Soundwave made an announcement on the loud speaker. The Decepticons all began to recharge including their leader. They all step into the bath that is filled with energon.

They recharge in the baths for about an hour then slowly come out. Megatron looked at all the troops in the room. Megatron turned to Soundwave and said, "Soundwave I want you to stay here and await my orders to come."

Soundwave nodded and stayed as they all lefted kaon. Megatron and his army leave there base and head towards the factory.

Once there, Megatron stood there in front of the factory and enjoyed the Moment. He then looked at his troops and ordered them to begin the attack on the factory.

"Decepticons attack". Megatron said.

They raise their weapons and begin their attack run. They March went to the enterence and meeting only the troops who were loyal to Starscream and they destroy them with ease.

Starscream arrived and looked at Megatron. With him was Thundercracker,Ramjet, Skywarp and Dirge and finally Thrust. Megatron looked back at them as they pointed their weapons at him.

Starscream said, "Megatron step no further or else."

Megatron chuckled and said, "Or else what?"

Megatron blasts Thundercracker with fusion cannon and Thundercracker falls. Starscream thinks fo A moment then smirks at Megatron. This could be the right moment to eventually have an army of his own by killing Megatron.

"Megatron wait perhaps we can work together and I can help u take over Cybertron." Starscream replied.

Megatron put his weapon down and listened to Starscream. He spoke back to him.

"Starscream you have a deal but betray me and you will suffer."

Starscream looked back and mumbled "One day I'll lead the decepticons and your dead body will be laying at my feet."

"What was that Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Nothing megatron" Starscream replied.

Megatron looked at the entrance and moment of glory coming. But it would be short lived cause the Guardian robots arrived and fired on the Decepticons. Back at iacon the autobot are preparing to leave and head out to the factory. Optimus prime looked at Ironhide and spoke to him.

"Ironhide get a team of Autobots ready to head out to the factory fast and meet me outside."

Meanwhile Optimus headed out to a wait who was going with them. Ironhide nodded and left and headed to where the Autobots were to speak to them. Once there he looked at them and said, "Bluestreak, Brawn, Cliffjumper, Mirage,Prowl, Sunstreaker,Sideswipe and finally Windcharger report outside stat".

They all headed towards, where Optimus had been standing waiting for them to arrive. Once outside they are greeted by Optimus Prime.

Optimus looked at who had been chosen and was about to give an order when smokescreen came running in and said, "Wait for me brothers."

Prowl and Bluestreak looked at each other and grinned. They go up to him and prowl said, "we'd never forget about you bro, welcome to the team."

Smokescreen nodded and got into formation. Optimus was very proud of his team. He loved how they all looked out for each other. He remembered this first time that three of them joined. But that will be for a different story.

Optimus said, "I want Ratchet, Wheeljack, and the Aerialbots to stay here and help with the evacuations of Autobots.

Jazz came from the war room and told Optimus the latest on what was going on. Optimus listened to Jazz as he gave his report.

"Guardian robots have engaged Megatron and his troops. Optimus now what do we do?" Jazz asked.

Optimus thought for a second then said, " Autobots transform and roll out." They all transformered and rolled out.

Jazz transformed and joined them to them to the factory. Once there Optimus walked towards Megatron and spoke to him.

"You've caused enough damage for one day Megatron".

Megatron look back at him and said, "I've haven't even began. Who are you?"

Optimus shouted "Your worst nightmare."

"No, no never,". Megatron in an agitated voice said. He fires his weapons on Optimus but it bounces off him.

"Get him Decepticons, destroy him and the Guardians."

They turned their attention on Optimus Prime and fired on him, but Optimus destroyed them with ease. He turned and said, "Autobots attack."

They all came out of hiding and began attacking Megatron and the others. Soundwave finally arrived and released his casette players on the Autobots. Outside the factory the battle raged. The Casette players were released by Soundwave. Rumble one of his casette headed towards two Autobots who seemed like easy targets. As Rumble began to shake the floor, it cracked causing smokescreen to lose his footing and fall. Smokescreen said as the cracked headed his way. "Woah, Bluestreak". Smokescreen shouted as he was about to fall.

He stood in front of them and said, "Time to shake the place up."

He transformed his arms into pile driver and began shaking the place. A crack formed and headed towards the 2 Autobots. As he was falling his brother Bluestreak came and grabbed his arm as he was about to fall.

Leaving Rumble to fire at him. Joining rumble would be frenzy. They two of them shot at Bluestreak as he held smokescreen with one hand and the other firing at the two of them. Optimus noticed that Starscream and the seekers were heading in the direction of where Bluestreak and Smokescreen were. He looked at Prowl and spoke to him.

"Prowl, want you and mirage to go give Bluestreak a hand fast before those seekers arrive".

They both nodded and ran to smokescreen and Bluesteak. Prowl shouted out to them. "Hang on you too helps on the way." Once at the place where Smokescreen was, Prowl and Mirage concentrated there fire on the seekers heading their way.

Bluestreak shot at rumble hitting him. He fell to the ground and Bluestreak continued to pull up his brother. Making them avoid there fire but in the end, Dirge and Thrust hit the floor. Starscream and the other changed direction and headed towards the other autobots. Once out smokescreen stood on solid ground and looked at his brother's and said, "Thanks brothers, no let's slag some Decepticons".

As the ships left Cybertron,which carried Cybertronian, who were soon going to have the attention of the seekers. Some of the seekers were firing on the a\Autobots. The missiles and gun fire hit the ground making the Autobots go flying and getting knocked to the ground.

Optimus Prime saw that his follow Cybertronian were in trouble and looked at Smokescreen. Smokescreen looked back at Optimus then transformered and headed the Decepticons creating a smoke trail behind him. The Guardian robots were fighting and shooting at both sides, since they guarded Cybertron.

Because smoke had filled the area, the Decepticons along with the Autobots couldn't see where they were firing from. The guardians noticed their numbers growing lower and retreated meanwhile the Autobots stayed to fight. This war for control of the planet had begun. Ships began leaving cybertron both leaders noticed them leaving.

Megatron turned to Soundwave and said, "Let them go leaves us control of the planet in the end." Starscream who had a mind of his own decided to order the jets to turn their attention toward the ships leaving cybertron. They began shooting at them and destroying at this 3 ships. Megatron saw that his troops were attacking the ships against his orders, while the rest were shooting at the Autobots. Suddenly the decepticon seekers were attacked by Jetfire and the Aerialbots. The tide had finally turned the seekers were hit by a berash of missiles and gun fire.

The seekers fell and Optimus ran to Megatron and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor. While the smoke was going on the decepticons were hit by the Autobots but couldn't see where they were firing from. Jetfire and the aerialbots finish the escort duties and decided to join the fight. Optimus transformered and headed towards Megatron. He drove towards Megatron once there he transformed right in front of Megatron and punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Meanwhile lazerbeak and Buzzsaw headed towards Ironhide and brawn to be on the front lines. The cassette turned into the eaglelike forms and fired on them. Ironhide fired on them and hit buzzesaw. Lazerbeak diver towards brawn and was in his face, brawn grabbed him by the end and said,"come here bird brain." He then tossed him to the ground hurting him.

Megatron got up and looked at the Autobot and said," Show me mercy, but tell me who you are."

Optimus looked at him and said,"Show you mercy, never order your troops to surrender. My name is Optimus prime remember it."

"Oh I will Optimus Prime, this war isn't over not but long shot."

Megatron got up and looked at his troops they seemed beaten and hurt and thought for a moment then turned to face prime.

"Decepticons retreat return to base and we will regroup."

They all got up and retreated for kaon. Optimus stood there and watched as they left. Megatron mumbled and said, "This isn't over optimus, you may have won today but next time I'll win." his eyes glowed as he spoke.

While the leaders fought Soundwave headed to the factory and went to a computer console and began hacking into it. He pushed few buttons and was able to hack into the Autobot files.

He placed his cassette Ratbat onto the area where of fit and began uploaded some data that was very interesting. The data that was there would change the balance of power on cybertron. He lefted and headed back to kaon with the other thanked his brother and they both got back into the fight.

Back at kaon, Megatron stood there looking at his troops. He turned and looked very angry at him. "Starscream because of your lack of not listening we lost the battle."

Starscream looked back and shouted "Because of me, you say. If it wasn't for me you would have lost earlier, under your leadership. The decepticons need a new leader to lead us to glory."

"And who shall that be Starscream." Megatron asked.

"Why me of course?" Starscream replied.

Megatron laughed at Starscream as he said that and got even more angrier. "Starscream you could lead goats, don't ever disobey me again." Starscream said, "one day, it shall be my time to lead us and we will rule." Megaton now frustrated at starscream pointed his weapon at him and said, "Starscream!" he blasted him in the left wing and looked at the others and said, "Any other want to be like Starscream?"

They look at him scared and shake their heads no. Megatron said, "Good now take this fool and have him repaired."

Thrust looked at Megatron and picked up starscream. He brought him to the repair bay. Megatron meanwhile turned his attention to Soundwave and said, "Report Soundwave what have you found."

Soundwave had been at the computer screen since getting back from the factory. He had gathered some intel on something that would change the rose in their favor. He had hacked into the factories data tracks and discovered something in the autobots files. He inputed the files into the computer pad and showed megatron what he had found and it read project omega.

It caught the eye of Megatron and looked at Soundwave his eyes glowed and said, "Soundwave bring that data up."He went into the file and bought the data to the screen. Megatron read it and was very please at what he had just read.

He laughed and turned to Soundwave and. Said, "Omega surpreme interesting. It also said that two other robots were with him but disappeared together over earth millions of years ago and that the autobots had plans to investigate the planet to see if there was any evidence. What's interests me the most that there are Cybertronian symbols on a place known as Stonehenge. It reads something about a big looking dinosaur and other machine are buried here."

Megatron decided that earth would be his top priority. Shockwave entered the room and looked at Megatron and waited his leader's orders. Megatron saw Shockwave enter the room and acknowledged him. "Shockwave welcome to kaon, our new home. I want you to be charge of cybertron and continue the fight in my place."

Shockwave said, "Yes mighty leader, as you command."

Megatron looked at Starscream and Soundwave and said, "we are leaving as soon as the autobots are and want half our troops to stay and help take control of cybertron. Starscream I want you, skywarp, thumdercracker to join us."

"Yes megatron, as you command. For now. He mumbled the last bit.

Megatron said, "What was that starscream?"

Starscream walked away and headed to the Nemesis with Soundwave and Megatron following him. Once there they get to their stations and prepare to leave for earth.

Back at the factory the Autobots picked up there dead and wounded and headed back to Iacon. Once there they are greeted by Perceptor and Ratchet. Perceptor looked at Optimus prime and had news to report. Optimus looked at Perceptor and said, "What is wrong Perceptor? Ratchet needs you and first aid to begin repairs on the wounded while Ironhide and the rest burry our dead and fallen commades."

Ratchet and many others who had been on the scene, took all the dead injured inside.

Perceptor said, "Someone has hacked into our databanks and have discovered the project called omega.

Optimus prime was shocked to hear about the news. What shocked him most was the fact that he had known nothing about this project. He didn't understand why no one told him about it.

"Show me the project Perceptor." Optimus prime asked.

Perceptor nodded and headed towards Iacon. Optimus followed Perceptor inside and watched the data. While Ironhide and the other did what Optimus had ordered. It took him 3 hours to watch the data and was decided what the next course of action was.

He turned his attention and went to speak with Hot rod and said, "I want you to tell Blaster to send him and his team back to cybertron ".

Hot rod looked back at Optimus and was surprised by his order. He said, "Why do you want me to send Blaster and his team, back to earth what am I suppose to tell them?" he asked.

Optimus looked around for a minute then looked back at hot rod and said, cause soon we are heading to earth?"

Hot rod was surprised to hear that Optimus had said Earth, but why now. Optimus must have had his reasons for the order. He then went inside to make the communication. Back on moon base one, Blaster and his team have monitor cybertron by video and have listened to the communications. Warpath enters the area of the base where blaster and some autobots were standing and looking at the view screen. He walked up to blaster and spoke to him voicing his opinion of the situation.

"Blaster we need to make our move, we can't just stand here and a wait for orders."

Blaster turned to look at warpath and said, "I realize that Megatron has made aggressive moves and it seems we are stuck in the middle. When our leader gives the order we will take action."

Warpath signed and said, "Well I hope our leader makes his move soon. I heard rumors that there were plans made to find omega surpreme on earth."

"Yes there were plans made to go to earth, I was there the day those plans were made." replied Blaster.

Suddenly a communication was coming through and Blaster picked it up and pushed a few buttons on a console. A familiar Autobot appeared on the screen. It was hot rod and he looked directly at blaster. He said, "Blaster, Optimus prime wants you and the autobots to get on the shuttles and head back to cybertron.

Blaster looked confused and said, "Did you just say leave moonbase 1. Why did Optimus give out that order he isn't the leader."

"He has been placed in charge of the Autobots since the last prime was killed. The elders and Alpha Trion have decided to make him a prime and he wants you at the ark as soon as you land." hot rod replied.

Blaster nodded and then said, "We'll leave right away." Blaster then ended communication and turned to warpath and gave him an order. 

"Ready the shuttles warpath, we leave here as soon possible. You may finally get your chance at Megatron."

"Let's hope there pieces left for me." Warpath replied.

Warpath lefted the room and headed to the shuttle bay and got the shuttles ready. It took him almost 2 hours to get everything ready, but it was finally ready.

Blaster and the other autobots entered the ship and Blaster headed to the bridge and there with warpath, Gears, Hound, Blurr, Springer and Arcee all at the stations. Blaster turned to springer and said, "Open the bay doors and get the engines started and set course for cybertron."

Springer opened the bay door and inputted the coordinates to cybertron. Once that was done the ship took off for cybertron. Once in the orbit of cybertron, Megatron and his decepticons are hard at work getting there ship ready to leave and follow the autobots. Soundwave noticed something on the radar screen and alerted Megatron.

Megatron came to Soundwave side and said, "What is it?"

"Detecting a ship entering orbit, requesting orders." replied Soundwave .

"Shoot them down leave no trace of them." Megatron ordered.

Soundwave nodded and looked at thrust and he pushed a button and turret came online and fired at blaster's ship. The ship got hit and began falling to the ground fast.

As the ship fell to Cybertron, Springer grabbed the controls to keep it from crashing head first into the planet. The ship leveled out and glided into cybertron. Everyone on the bridge went crashing into the front wall of the ship. Blaster got up from the ground and looked at the ships condition. With a voice of concern he spoke to his crew.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

Blurr was the first to get off the ground. He looked back at blaster and rapidly spoke "Decepticons shot us down, what are we going to do now?"

Gears looked at Blaster and Blurr and said, "Relax Blurr, everything will be fine."

Meanwhile, back at Iacon, Optimus Prime and the others watched the view screen, and then ran outside as the ship crashed.  
Hot Rod pointed as the ship flew over Iacon and said, "We have to get to them before the Decepticons!"

Optimus Prime looked to his right where Hot Rod was standing and spoke, "Hot Rod, you, Ultra Magnus, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, head to where the shuttle went down and get our troops out."

Hot rod nodded, he and the others transformed, and headed in the direction of the crash site. Once the ship had crashed, Megatron had a huge smile on his face as he turned to his constructicons and gave them orders.

"Contructicons, I want you to retrieve this autobots and I want them brought to me, dead or alive. I want their life sparks."

The Constructicons all nodded and headed out towards the crash site.  
Hot Rod and the others were close to the area, but so were the decepticons. Who would arrive at the crash site first?

Back at the shuttle, the Autobots there had begun to leave the shuttle by opening the energy doors. Arcee removed the injured autobots from the ship, while the rest grabbed the weapons and waited for the attack.

Blaster and his team knew that it only a matter of time until either the decepticons or  
Autobots would show up. The question was- who would be the first. They took pieces of the shuttle and made areas where they could hide. Arcee placed the injured in an area where no one could see them.

Arcee, with help from some of the others, carried out the dead autobots. She sighed and put her hand to her face with some tears coming to her eye. Suddenly there was sounds of gun fire and a huge looking robot standing not far from her. Springer entered the area and looked at her and said "I'm sorry, Arcee, but we have to go."

Blaster and his team stood hiding behind pieces of the shuttle. The contructicons had arrived first. They formed Devasator and began attacking Blaster and his team. The contructicons continued to pin down, Blaster and the other Autobots. As the battle raged, the surrounding area began to be destroyed. The once beautiful area looked like a war zone.

Suddenly, there was a roar of jets, but was it the sound of autobot jets or decepticons. We'd soon find out, who it would be. Gun fire from the sky fell on Blaster and his team. Blaster sighed and said, "Don't give up. I'm sure our friends are coming. We just have to buy some time." 

Hound looked at him and said, "They'd better hurry. We're managing to hold Devastator off for now, but with Starscream here, I'm not sure how much longer we can last."

Blaster transformed and opened communications.

"This is Blaster calling any Autobots, we need help and fast. I don't know how long we can last."

"Did someone call for service?" Hot Rod replied and snickered.

Hot Rod and his team arrived and began firing at the seekers and devastator. Blaster transformed back into his robot form. The twins headed to Devastator, who continued to fire at them. They avoided his attack, transformed and jumped on his back and fired at him at close range.  
He grabbed them both and threw them towards the crashed ship.

The sky spy was noticed by Arcee and shot down, but not before Megatron had a glimpse of the scene. Megatron watched from his sky spy satellite. In a fury, he blasted the viewer and said,

"Starscream! Soundwave! Call that miserable traitor back to base and get this fixed."

Megatron stormed off. Frenzy and Rumble laughed at the situation. They each looked at Soundwave and Rumble decided to ask what both of them were thinking.

"Starscream is gonna get it now, isn't he?"  
Soundwave nodded then inputed a few buttons and made contact with Starscream.

"Starscream, report back to base. Megatron commands it".

Starscream acknowledged Soundwave and headed back to base. Hot Rod and the others watched and were surprised that they would retreat when they could have won easily. The all concentrated their fire power at Devastator, making him fall apart back into their individual forms. They looked at each other and Scrapper ordered them to leave. They took flight and headed for kaon where the Nemesis was in orbit.

The autobots came out of hiding and stood there in surprise. Ultra Magnus looked at Blaster and said, "How's your team holding up?"

"Not too bad. Some of us didn't make it, but considering the ferocity of the attack, it could've been much, much worse." He replied.

Hot Rod stepped forward and looked at them both and said, "We need to head back to base. I want Blaster and his team ready to roll out."

Arcee, who was the medic, spoke up "We can't leave our dead here. They need a proper burial."  
Hot Rod heard what she had said and looked at Ultra Magnus "Ultra Magnus, take Blurr and Springer and help Arcee. She's right. Our fallen brothers deserve a proper burial, and they will get it."

Ultra Magnus nodded and pointed to Springer and Blurr. They followed Arcee, while Hot Rod and Blaster stood there looking at each other and spoke leader to leader.

Blaster, who was the communications officer and had been with the Autobots for about 1 year. He had gone to the same training area has the brothers.  
Blaster said, "Hot Rod, thanks for the save. I owe you guys one. What are Optimus's reasons for having us back on Cybertron?"

Hot Rod turned away and sighed and said,"Optimus has decided that it was the right time to look for Omega Supreme."

Blaster was stunned "What? I thought Omega Supreme was a legend."  
Hot Rod turned to face him.

"Optimus plans on leaving for Earth and he wants you and all the senior staff to go with him."

Warpath, who had been watching the perimeter, walked up to Blaster and said, "Does Optimus realize this could be a mistake? The Decepticons are here on Cybertron, not on earth. What makes him think this legend is true?"

Hot Rod looked at Warpath and said, "I don't know what makes this legend true. But if it will help save Cybertron, then I'm all for it."

Blaster said,"I heard stories when I was training and learning about the past. How there was a disc that was placed on earth. It was later found and sent back to Cybertron, from someone who was there the day Omega was."

Warpath said,"Do we know who was there that day?"

Hot Rod said, "No, we don't. But rumors say the Dinobots were there."  
Blaster looked strangely as Hot Rod answered him.

"They left Cybertron millions of years ago and haven't been heard from in years. Could they have helped someone in the past? If so, what happened to them? "

Hot Rod scratched his head and said, "I'm thinking that they were placed somewhere on Earth in stasis, waiting to be found."

Warpath listened and said,"Yeah, I believe you might be right, but do we still have the disc with the files?"

Hot Rod shook his head no, then turned and touched his arm and released a communication device, and began speaking through it.

"Ultra Magnus"

Optimus prime left the viewing area and walked out of the room he was in. He headed to wheeljack's workshop and said , "I want you and Bumblebee to on a mission and some energy sticks and report back as soon as you can. We leave for earth before the Decepticons can and discover them."

They headed with then energy sticks as ordered and returned to iacon as fast as they could. Bumble was next to Wheeljack as they entered Iacon. Wheel jack and Bumblebee headed to the engineering section of the ship to install the sticks so that they could have the energy need to leave Cybertron. Theyplaced them into their engine core and the ark comes online Optimus looked at the others who had stayed like Hot rod, Ultra Magnus and many others. They decided to stay and help defend cybertron while the rest went to search for a lost autobots. Optimus and his team got on board and were ready to launch. The ship shored into the sky leaving cybertron for earth.

Elsewhere, the decepticons arrived at Kaon and headed inside the Nemesis. Megatron stood in his quarters and grabbed the golden disk. He thought for a moment and then smiled.  
He said to himself "Yes, that's perfect. I couldn't have planned this any better."

Starscream entered the bridge and began complaining to Soundwave. After a few minutes of this, he decided to call Megatron.

"Megatron, Starscream has returned to Kaon and will not stop complaining."

Megatron pushed a button on his chest and spoke. "That traitor has arrived, good, I'm on my way."

Megatron turned and headed towards the bridge of the Nemesis. Once there, he looked at Starscream and said,"Starscream you fool, I gave you orders not to attack them but you seem to enjoy disobeying me and I am sick of it."

Starscream said, "Megatron, your leadership has failed us. The only true victory was when you killed their previous leader, but now I should lead. Know this, one day I'll lead the Decepticons." 

Megatron angrily said, "You will lead the Decepticons over my dead and broken body, Starscream and if you ever disobey me again, I'll destroy you...just like this..."

Megatron transformed and fired his main weapon, killing a decepticon where he stood. Starscream and the others stood there in shock at what they witnessed. Megatron transformed back into his robot form and looked at the others and said, "Any other complaints?"

They looked at him and nodded no and immediately went about their business, scared that they would be killed next. Soundwave went to his station and monitored the air waves. He heard some interesting things and reported it to Megatron.

"Megatron, the Autobots are leaving for Earth."

Megatron smiled and looked at Thrust and said, "Prepare the ship to follow them."

Thrust nodded and entered their course. As soon as the ark lifted off, they would leave Cybertron and follow the Autobots. The ark lifted off and the nemesis lifted off the ground to follow..


End file.
